


Gay Chicken

by jesustakethewii (canonmerlinisatwink)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonmerlinisatwink/pseuds/jesustakethewii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Who’s having a massive gay freak out now?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on heartheartbaby's Mavin gay chicken fanart.

Gavin walked into the Achievement Hunter office to find Michael cackling at something on his computer. Ray was right beside him, an amused look on his face as the other man continued to laugh.

 

“What’s so funny?” Gavin asked, interested, as he grabbed his chair and sat down in front of his desk. Michael just shook his head and broke into another set of giggles.

 

Gavin turned to Ray, who shrugged and spoke.

 

“He’s browsing the Mavin tag again.”

 

Gavin wrinkled his nose. “Oh god,” he said, and turned back to his own computer, choosing to ignore Michael’s antics in favour of getting some actual work done that day.

 

Michael’s voice sounded from his side, low and mocking. “Oh, Gav. I didn’t know you were that _bendy._ ”

 

Gavin rolled his eyes at that. “Stop fantasising about me, Michael. Isn’t your Rage Quit thing due today?”

 

“Done with it,” said Michael. “I now have time to do other things, and according to this particularly detailed fanfic, that thing is supposed to be you.”

 

Maybe it had just been a long day. Maybe it was the fact that Gavin had about seventy million videos he needs to get on Burnie’s desk that night. Maybe it was just because Gavin was _sooo fucking tired_ of Michael making mock-flirtatious jokes every single time he wasn’t doing anything productive. There could be a multitude of reasons why Gavin did it, but he couldn’t care less about any of them when he took a deep breath and snapped.

 

“Why do you keep reading that rubbish?” Ray’s low giggling at Michael’s previous comment stopped, and Michael’s Cheshire-cat grin promptly vanished from his face. “Yes, a bunch of girls on the internet think it would be absolutely top if we bumped uglies, but that shit’s old news. Why on earth would you still find this—picture of me bending over in front of you apparently—even the smallest bit worth your time?”

 

“Well Gav—,” Michael broke in, looking quite surprised. He sounded apologetic. “I didn’t think you hated this Mavin thing so much. You should have said something.”

 

“I don’t hate it, okay,” said Gavin. “I’m just getting tired of hearing about it everywhere. When I go to a conference and some random girl just pops up and asks me about my non-existent relationship with you, I let that sort of thing slide. Alright? No harm done. I even fucking kissed a dude in that stupid RT short for Burnie! But when I get back here and you’re prancing about acting _gay_ all over me like this is actually a _thing_ —”

 

“Nobody’s acting gay, Gavin,” said Michael, sounding pissed. He had a frown on his face, now. “I’m laughing about it. It’s funny. And what’s your fucking problem with it? Do you _hate_ gays? Is this—is this actually offending you?”

 

“Jesus Christ,” Gavin rubbed his temples, frustrated. “I’m not being homophobic!”

 

“Well, you have a damn nice way of showing it,” Michael sneered. Gavin had forgotten how it was _always_ a bad idea to engage Michael in any sort of disagreement. Michael looked quite mad. “Are you afraid _I’m_ going to actually be gayfor you? Is that why you’re pissed? Well, don’t worry about it, I’m _engaged._ Nobody’s being a fag here, so you can just—sleep without your eye on the fucking door.”

 

Gavin slammed a hand on the desk. He wasn’t letting Michael get away with being the offended party here. “I. Am not. A Homophobe.”

 

“Yeah?” Michael snorted disbelievingly. “So that wasn’t a massive gay freakout at all?”

 

“It’s not,” said Gavin through gritted teeth.

 

“Um, guys…” Ray piped up, his voice small. Both men paid him no heed.

 

“It sounded like a fucking homophobic freak out to me.” Michael wasn’t shutting the fuck up. Gavin wanted to punch him in the face.

 

It was a testament to how Gavin’s internal logic worked that right after he thought of burying his fist in Michael’s jaw, he stepped forward and took the man’s head in his hands.

 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Michael asked, sounding panicked at the sudden close proximity.

 

“Proving something,” said Gavin, and crashed their lips together.

 

“…fuck.” Ray’s awed voice broke the radio silence as the two men stood frozen to their spots, their mouths glued to each other in shock. Gavin had his eyes screwed shut, while Michael’s were widened, staring cross-eyed at the other man who was still clutching at his face like his life depended on it.

 

Gavin pulled away from Michael at that, still with a determined expression on his face and breathing heavily. Michael was just standing there, staring at him with his mouth open. Gavin broke the silence and spoke.

 

“Who’s having a massive gay freak out now?” Pointedly ignoring Michael’s spluttering noises and Ray’s Christmas-hath-come-early expression, he swept on his heel and marched out of the Achievement Hunter office, head held high and face blushing like the hot Texas sun.

 

\--

 

Gavin was almost too afraid to come to work the next day. He had actually made the executive decision to call in sick and spend the rest of the day in bed when Geoff marched in his room and told him to “get your head out of your ass, I saw you playing Halo until 3 am last night like you were on an intergalactic vendetta. You are most definitely not sick.” Gavin then had to get up and take a stupid shower, hop in Geoff’s car and take the most dreadful fifteen-minute ride to work.

 

Geoff had mostly ignored Gavin’s uncharacteristic quietness during the drive, choosing instead to give him covert sidelong glances as the other man glared a smoking hole through the windshield. Once they arrived in the Rooster Teeth office, Gavin marched into the building, readying himself for a punch in the face once Michael sees him in the AH office.

 

He passed by the pantry, not even bothering to glance up from his steady staring match with the floor, when a strong hand grabbed his arm, dragged him into the room and promptly shut the door.

 

Gavin took a few moments to orient himself with the surroundings and look around for his abductor. He came face to face with an extremely-angry looking Michael, who was glaring back at him with eyes that spoke of a terrible, painful death.

 

“L-listen,” Gavin croaked, shrinking into the door and wishing he had Super Saiyan teleportation skills. “That thing yesterday it wasn’t—I wasn’t—”

 

 _BAM!_ Michael’s hand made brute contact with the door behind him, crowding Gavin in even though he was almost two inches taller than the other man. Gavin screwed his eyes shut, ready for the pain of Michael’s fist burying into his face, when suddenly a pair of lips collided with his own, forcing them open and snaking a tongue in to sweep the roof of his heated mouth.

 

“Mmpph!!!” Gavin was shocked, to say the least. How did Michael go from extremely angry to making out with him like a massive porn star—and a talented one by that, judging by the way his tongue swirled around this own, creating a dizzying effect that almost had Gavin moaning where he stood.

 

 _Oh god._ He did _not_ just think that. Gavin quashed any more flattering thoughts about Michael’s talented mouth muscle and promptly pushed the man back, wiping his mouth furiously on his jacket sleeve.

 

“What the hell was that?!” He demanded as he tried, very unsuccessfully, to rub out the lingering feel of Michael’s wet lips on his.

 

“I—I’m not homophobic either,” was all Michael could say. He looked surprised at what happened too, which was quite rich, seeing as he was the one who fucking abducted Gavin and dragged him into room for an impromptu make-out session.

 

Before Gavin could voice out his thoughts on the matter, though, Michael brushed him aside and stepped out of the room, leaving him standing in the darkened space with only the silence as company.

 

“Is that what this is?” Gavin asked incredulously after a few minutes of pure, shocked contemplation. “Are we playing gay chicken?”

 

If they were, then, Gavin knew it was an extremely convoluted version of the game. What happened earlier wasn’t a bloke earning his bro points with a few mock-flirtatious winks. He _liked_ the feel of Michael’s lips on his and, if the way Michael was biting his lower lip was anything to go about, Gavin was pretty sure the other mad liked it, too.

 

He banged his head on the door, twice. What on _earth_ had he gotten himself into?

 

\--

 

Michael had stumbled into the Achievement Hunter office half an hour after his ill-planned attempt to disprove Gavin’s accusations of homophobia in the pantry. He didn’t even _know_ why he had to do it. Forcefully making out with Gavin probably didn’t even help the situation one bit. If anything, Gavin may be a lot angrier at him than he was yesterday.

 

 _What’s he gonna do, make out with me some more?_ Michael cringed at that. _No._ They have both made their points and honestly, well, it was just turning into a messed-up game of gay chicken after he cornered Gavin in the darkened room a while ago. Jesus Christ. Are they going to just laugh at this someday? Michael didn’t actually know, and he was doing his inner freak out thing about his friendship with Gavin and the whole situation in general when the door the AH office burst open and Gavin walked in, looking like, well. He actually looked pretty okay considering Michael attacked him with his tongue less than an hour ago.

 

The man smiled at everyone and even exchanged a few jokes with Jack, who was blessedly unaware of the extremely weird situation a good chunk of the AH crew have got themselves into at the moment. Ray, however, looked up from his editing job and was eyeing him and Gavin with some level of detached concern. He was probably waiting for the two to either start making out or punch each other in the face right in the middle of the office. Prick.

 

Michael wrenched himself away from surreptitiously watching Gavin and proceeded to doing his job. While he was waiting for his editing software to load, a warm hand descended on his shoulder, and Gavin was suddenly _right there,_ leaning into his space and smiling warmly at him.

 

“Hi, Michael,” said Gavin, his eyes twinkling with what Michael interpreted as menace.

 

“Uh,” said Michael eloquently, blinking at their sudden proximity. He was hyper aware of Ray watching their small interaction from where he sat. “Hi.”

 

“You alright, mate? You look a bit flushed.” Gavin sounded concerned, but Michael wasn’t to be fooled easily.

 

“I’m fine,” he snapped. “Just—you’re on my breathing space, bro.”

 

“What, you don’t like it?” Gavin was being his usual annoying self. His face warped into a frown, puppy eyes and all. “I thought you loved me, Michael.”

 

There was a choking sound somewhere from Michael’s right. Fucking Ray. “What do you want?” Michael asked, trying to keep his patience.

 

“Nothing,” Gavin said cheerily, moving his hand from Michael’s shoulder to run slowly down his arm to his leg, where it lingered, warm and incredibly close to his inner thigh, before pulling it back and sitting on his own chair. “Just wanted to see how you’re doing.”

 

Beside Michael, Ray looked like he just won the fucking lottery. Michael wanted to kill him and Gavin slowly with a hot butter knife. Gavin was sitting in his chair, looking so fucking pleased with himself. That little piece of shit.

 

Michael took a deep breath and went back to editing his videos, a plan already forming in his mind. _Oh Gavino, you are so on._

\--

 

It was lunch the next day when Gavin walked into the pantry and opened the fridge in search for a fresh soda can. He had already grabbed a Sprite and was closing the fridge door when he felt a warm body behind him.

 

“Wha—,” Gavin turned around to see who it was, and got a face-full of Michael Jones. The man was grinning at him with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

 

“Hey, Gav,” said Michael, his voice flirtatious and low.

 

“Hi?” Gavin said, wondering if Michael was going to pull the same stunt again and this time make out with him in front of everyone else in the RT office. “What are you—agh!”

 

Michael grabbed his face and for a truly dreadful split-second Gavin thought Michael was actually going to kiss him on the lips, when the man turned his head to the side and pressed his mouth to his stubbly cheek. A chorus of hooting and cat calls sounded through the office, and there was a blinding flash of light before Michael pulled away from him, taking a step back and looking like the cat who’s got the cream.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that,” he said, grinning madly and nodding towards a gleeful Kerry, who was pointing his iPhone at them.

 

“That was awesome, Michael! Oh, your fans are gonna love this—I’m tweeting it.”

 

Gavin’s eyes widened and he turned back to stare at Michael, who was looking back at him, the challenge evident in his eyes.

 

“I win this time,” said the man, giving him a wink and walking out of the room before Gavin could even say a word in edgewise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Wh-what are you doing?” Gavin said apprehensively. Michael’s smirk widened._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Getting you to share,” he said, voice low, and promptly bent over to pry Gavin’s lips open with a small flick of his tongue._

“Hey guys, do you want to go out for a drink?” Geoff asked the team that night after a particularly gruelling day of editing and storyboard planning.

 

“Yeah, sure,” said Jack, and turned to the other men. “You boys coming?”

 

“Count us in,” said Gavin, and Michael was already aware of a plan forming in his mind.

 

He wasn’t about to back out, though. Gavin would definitely call him on it, and Michael was pretty sure the man wouldn’t attempt anything drastic in front of the guys. He followed the men out of the office to the bar, and when they were finally taking their seats in the booth, Gavin chose to sit beside him, pressing close enough for his whole left leg to align with Michael’s right. Nobody said anything about it, though, so Michael paid it no heed and proceeded to discuss with Jack the newest developments in Immersion season two while Geoff called for a set of pints for everyone. He was animatedly describing a supposedly awesome thing Burnie was planning to film when he suddenly felt an arm stretching behind him across the tanned leather seat. He paused mid-sentence and turned to see Gavin nonchalantly drinking his beer. Annoyed, Michael turned back to see Jack staring at the spectacle in bewilderment. Beside him, Ray was watching them, amusement written all over his face.

 

 _No. Don’t say anything. Fight it, Michael._ He cleared his throat and went back to relaying the story to a confused Jack, while Gavin put down his pint and shifted closer to Michael in his seat. Geoff then engaged him in conversation and for a moment Michael thought this round of gay chicken was finally over when, suddenly, Gavin’s arm moved from the seat and draped across his shoulders.

 

“Yeah, I saw that thing on Youtube, it was awesome! I laughed for like thirty seconds and…” Michael didn’t finish the rest of his sentence when he felt Gavin’s hand stroke up and down his left arm. Jack was politely ignoring the action, and Ray was probably choking on his own spit where he sat. Michael wanted to kill everyone.

 

“Hey, asshole,” he nudged Gavin on the side. Gavin was still talking to Geoff and paused the conversation to turn and face Michael, his fucking huge nose almost smashing into his glasses in the process. _Whoa._ How the hell did they get so close?

 

“Sorry, what was that?” Gavin whispered in his ear, like it was _fucking normal_ for him to do so. The hand did not stop stroking his arm.

 

“What. On earth. Are you doing?” Michael said through gritted teeth. He nodded his head subtly at their companions, and Gavin just gave him a fond smile.

 

“Playing gay chicken,” he whispered back, his voice low and husky. “Why, are _you_ freaking out?”

 

“No,” said Michael, feeling his temper rise. Stupid fucking Gavin and his stupid chicken game. Well, two can play that, if that’s what he wants. Michael then set his jaw and started to relax in Gavin’s arms. He leaned over to grab a fry from the bowl nearest Geoff, never mind that they have another one closer to where he sat. As he did so, his face went _dangerously close_ to Gavin’s and he could hear him take the smallest intake of breath.

 

 _Score._ Michael sat back on the chair, making sure to brush against Gavin’s lap as he moved back. Not bothering to distance himself from the other man, he popped the fry in his mouth and started chewing, eyes taking on a challenging glint as he watched Gavin blush about thirty shades of red.

 

“You were saying?” Michael said chirpily. Around them, the table had gone quiet. He was pretty sure the rest of the group were having the show of a lifetime, and Ray was probably quite ready to bring out a wad of dollar bills if only to keep them going, but Michael really couldn’t give a fuck. What mattered right then and there was putting Gavin in his place. Which was somewhere 30,000 feet below rock bottom of the gay chicken ranks.

 

He watched Gavin’s throat move as he swallowed, and after a moment he spoke. “Nothing,” he said. “It’s just that you…”

 

Michael raised an eyebrow. “I what?”

 

“You got something over here…” Gavin’s eyes zeroed in on the corner of Michael’s mouth and before he could do anything the man moved his hand to rub at his bottom lip. He took away his fingers and, much to Michael’s horror, sucked his thumb to his mouth. There was a noise resembling a dying cat from somewhere behind them, and he could hear someone’s fork clatter on the floor.

 

“Mm,” said Gavin, popping his thumb out and grinning madly at his own stunt. “That tasted good.”

 

“Jesus Christ,” Geoff’s exasperated voice broke through their small bubble, and Michael gave a start, backing away from Gavin and almost hitting Jack where the man sat. “I know you two probably can’t wait to be all over each other, but people are eating here. Go do your weird staring game somewhere else.”

 

Michael refused to look at anyone in the eye after that. Jack was thankfully quiet about the incident, and Ray was, well, probably having a happy seizure at the amount of show he was getting. The man kept watching him and Gavin all throughout dinner, as if expecting them to just drop their food and make out in the middle of a crowded pub like horny teenagers. Geoff, for his part, was acting like they were a couple of insufferable idiots, which they most probably are, but Michael didn’t think it was fair because Gavin was the wanker who started this stupid, stupid mess. Not him.

 

He spent the rest of the night frowning over his food and planning Gavin’s untimely demise. Michael may have lost the round this time, but he was definitely making it even.

 

That cheeky asshole won’t even know what hit him.

 

\--

 

Gavin was feeling pretty good about himself that morning. For one, he definitely put Michael in his place last night, and he even managed to beat Geoff in a round of Halo right after they got home. It was, all in all, a pretty pleasant start of the day.

 

His good mood didn’t leave him for the rest of the morning, and by lunchtime Gavin felt like he was ready to conquer the world. He grinned broadly at Miles who waved him over to the pantry table, where a box of doughnuts was currently sitting.

 

“Hey Gav,” said the man, offering him a Krispy Kreme. “Want some?”

 

“Sure,” Gavin said, grabbing one and setting himself down on a seat beside Miles. “How’s RWBY coming along, mate?”

 

Miles then proceeded to talk about the latest developments in their storyboard. They were deeply engaged in conversation when suddenly there was a sound of someone coming in the room. Both men looked up to see Michael smiling brightly at them.

 

“What’s up, guys?”

 

“Lunch,” Miles replied pleasantly. “Doughnut?”

 

“Don’t mind if I do,” said Michael, ambling over to peer in the box. He wrinkled his nose a little. “You don’t have Boston Crème?”

 

“Uh,” said Gavin, glancing down at the half eaten doughnut in his hand. Michael did the same, his gaze turning predatory at the sight of the pastry. “Oh, you’re not having this, Michael.”

 

The man pouted. “Not even if I say please?”

 

Gavin rolled his eyes. “You don’t even like Boston Crème!” He promptly stuffed the remaining doughnut in his mouth, chewing the rather large bit of bread like his life depended on it. He stared at Michael all the while, wondering why the man wasn’t punching him on the shoulder for being such a jerk who won’t share his food. If anything, Michael looked like he _wanted_ Gavin to eat the doughnut.

 

Gavin’s eyes widened. Uh-oh.

 

“Tsk, tsk,” said Michael, shaking his head. “I really wanted that doughnut, Gav. You ate it. What else am I going to eat now?”

 

“You… can get another one from the box?” Miles asked, obviously quite confused with the situation at hand.

 

“Well, yeah I could,” the glint in Michael’s eyes was _scary._ Gavin shrank further in his seat as Michael towered over him. “But I could also just do this.” He then swung a leg over Gavin’s seat and straddled him, ignoring his spluttering noises and Miles’ wide-eyed look.

 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Gavin said apprehensively. Michael’s smirk widened.

 

“Getting you to share,” he said, voice low, and promptly bent over to pry Gavin’s lips open with a small flick of his tongue.

 

“Oh my god,” Michael heard Miles say as Gavin’s mouth dropped open in shock and he took the opportunity to dive in and sweep his mouth for any lingering taste of cream. He shifted where he sat, noting with interest that there’s a bulge already forming somewhere in Gavin’s jeans.

 

It was a few seconds before Michael resurfaced, licking his lips and relishing Gavin’s heavy-lidded expression. It was a nice look Gavin, to be honest, his lips wet and his cheeks burning red. There was still that prominent bump in between his legs, too, and Michael shifted another inch just to see Gavin twitch some more and stifle an involuntary groan.

 

He took that moment to stand up and step away from Gavin’s seat, ignoring Miles who had already dropped his own doughnut on the floor and was staring at the both of them like they had suddenly grown another pair of heads.

 

“This is my round, Gav,” he said, waggling his eyebrows at him, before sweeping away and leaving Gavin with his miserable, doughnut-induced hard-on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets a brilliant idea on how to beat Michael at gay chicken. Too bad it backfires. Or does it? Hint: It has something to do with My Little Pony.

By next day it had been well-disseminated all across the Rooster Teeth office that Michael Jones and Gavin Free were in an extended, incredibly-high-stakes game of gay chicken. Everyone kept watching the two of them with curious eyes, wondering who will be the first person to crack. A lot of people were worried about how Lindsay would respond to her fiancé macking off with another dude, but she just grinned maniacally and clapped a spluttering Michael on the back, all the while saying, “Let the boys be. If they’ve got some latent gay feelings they need to work out before our wedding, then by all means turn the whole building into your dungeon of love.”

 

When Michael turned to her and started with, “It’s just a—” Lindsay just shook her head and put a finger to his lips in such a way that the pillowed flesh looked exaggeratedly squished.

 

“Ssh. I want to watch, okay?”

 

And so the case was settled. Gavin took upon Lindsay’s blessing with glee and proceeded to shower Michael’s desk with candy hearts, which Michael responded to by changing Gavin’s desktop background to the picture Kerry took of him kissing Gavin on the cheek. Kerry had tweeted the photo along with the statement “Michael and Gavin can’t keep it out of the office”and the whole RT fandom with access to Twitter proceeded to have a mass breakdown, much to everyone’s amusement. The Mavin tag on Tumblr was an absolute mess, to say the least.

 

“Thanks for breaking the fucking internet, assholes,” said Geoff as he walked into the Achievement Hunter office. “I just heard about that thing Kerry tweeted.”

 

“Was Burnie worried?” Michael asked, picking up a candy heart and flicking it at Gavin’s head.

 

“Nah,” said Geoff, snorting at the thought of Burnie even giving a fuck.

 

To be honest, the rounds of gay chicken that had transpired recently were less scary (or boner inducing, in Gavin’s case) than the ones they did initially. Maybe it was because everyone was fucking watching their every move, including Michael’s freaking fiancée, so the two weren’t feeling up to the task of giving everyone a live show. To be honest, it was growing steadily boring because Michael just ate the candy hearts and Gavin didn’t even give a shit about that Twitter pic on his desktop. A couple of days passed and the boys were growing tired of the petty valentines antics. Thankfully, Gavin came to an awesome idea which he got off surfing the internet for My Little Pony gifts he can actually put into Michael’s desk as an “I love you” gift.

 

That Friday, Gavin came to work clutching a wrapped package in his hands. He tossed it on Michael’s desk, the man looking up from his desk to give him a shrewd stare, before picking up the packing and examining it by feel.

 

“What the fuck is this, Gavin?”

 

“Well, I was looking through the internet a couple of nights ago, saw that, and immediately thought of you,” said Gavin, giving him a bright grin. “I hope you like it,” he added shyly, which Michael responded to by narrowing his eyes even more.

 

Deciding to just let the man look at his present in his own time, Gavin turned back to his computer and began his daily editing work. He had barely gotten through opening his video software when he heard Michael ripping the wrapping paper apart and a spluttering sound issuing from his side afterwards.

 

 _Gotcha._ Gavin was trying so hard to prevent a grin from breaking into his face. He heard the sound of the package being stuffed into a bag and Ray asking, “Why’s your face so red?” Michael just responded with a gritted out, “Nothing”, before he went back to doing his own job. Gavin was doing an internal victory dance all the while, wondering why he didn’t think of doing that stunt earlier.

 

That night, as Michael was locked up in the bathroom wondering about how the universe had suddenly flipped on itself and was giving him the most surreal “fuck you” ever, he decided to take a look at the ridiculous present Gavin had gave him earlier. Pulling the package out his bag, he removed the rest of the wrapping paper and brought out a six-pack My Little Pony girl’s underwear set.

 

 _Jesus fucking Christ._ He stared at the panties in his hand, wondering how Gavin even managed to get a size that would fit him. There was a pink one in the pile, featuring Fluttershy in all her glory frolicking with hearts and butterflies. Michael pulled it out and stared at it. What on earth possessed Gavin to buy him these shit?

 

He stared at the Fluttershy panties some more. Surely Gavin was just doing it for a laugh right? He seriously wouldn’t expect Michael to wear girl panties. Right?

 

For the rest of the whole thirty minutes before Lindsay yelled from the bedroom for Michael to “make an end to that monster shit and get to bed”, the man just continued to stare at the underwear, a brilliant plan forming in his own twisted, cunning mind.

 

\--

 

Michael waited all weekend for Monday. He was going to make Gavin rue the day he started this shitty ass gay chicken game. Ambling to work with the walk of a man about to conquer the known universe, Michael entered the Achievement Hunter office to smile sweetly at Gavin, who had a confused expression on his face before he masked it with another smile of his own.

 

“Hey there, Gavino,” he said, making sure that he runs a hand lightly through the man’s shoulders before he sits down on his own chair.

 

Gavin coughed. “Oh, hey, Michael,” he said, sounding a bit hesitant. “How was your weekend?”

 

“It was fine,” said Michael nonchalantly.

 

“Er, did you… like my present?” Gavin finally brought in the huge question.

 

At that, Michael turned to face Gavin completely. He gave him his best _come hither_ stare. “Yes, I liked it.” He watched Gavin’s face turn into an expression of utter bewilderment before he turned back to his desk, deliberately sweeping his hand over the surface to knock down a pen on the floor.

 

“Ooh, I’ll get that.” Michael then proceeded to bend over in order to give Gavin the best possible view he could have of his ass. It was a good thing everyone else in the room was busy, because Gavin was just being treated to a view of Michael Jones’ bottom enclosed in a pair of pink Fluttershy panties, the lining of which was visible just above his favourite pair of loose denim jeans.

 

He wiggled his ass slightly for effect, and he heard Gavin choke behind him.

 

It was a few seconds before Michael finally took pity on the man and resurfaced from under the desk. Gavin was staring at him like he’d just sprouted tentacles, and Michael couldn’t be any more pleased with the way things were turning out. He just gave Gavin the sweetest grin he could pull from his arsenal, and spoke.

 

“What’s wrong, Gavin? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

 

“I—uh—” Apparently a flustered Gavin is an incredibly incoherent Gavin, too. Michael counted this round as a win and turned back to his computer, thinking that Gavin would most likely be too freaked out to actually attempt anything more horrendous than what he had just done. Because, wearing a pair of Fluttershy panties to work and flashing your ass at your co-worker? Nothing can be gayer than that, right?

 

Michael was pretty sure he’s winning this whole fucking game, now.

 

\--

 

Gavin did not actually think that Michael was going to wear the damn underwear to work. Because Jesus fucking Christ, what grown, straight man wears a pair of girls’ panties to work, anyway? Granted, they were My Little Pony panties, but Michael didn’t love them _that much,_ did he?

 

No. Gavin was pretty sure the little fuck was messing with his head.

 

He wasn’t about to let the man succeed. When lunchtime came he went off in search of Michael, who was currently getting something from the fridge in the pantry.

 

Thankfully no one else was around to ogle at them, because Gavin took that moment to grab the man’s tattooed arm and drag him to a large supply closet somewhere in the more abandoned hallway of the Rooster Teeth office. He shoved Michael in, ignoring the man’s indignant protests, and locked the door. He turned around to see Michael staring at him in confusion.

 

“Gavin, what the fuck?”

 

Gavin didn’t say anything but took a couple of steps and pushed Michael to the wall, cornering him there with two arms placed beside his head. Michael stared up at him in bewilderment, before his expression cleared and suddenly he was grinning at him, and then proceeded to laugh.

 

“Is this about earlier, Gavino?” Michael taunted, looking cocky for someone who was trapped in a supply closet with an enraged co-worker. “You gave me the present, man. I wore them. Isn’t that what I was supposed to do?”

 

Gavin did not let any expression give him away. “Did you like it?” He whispered, his voice low, staring into Michael’s eyes as he spoke.

 

“What, the underwear? They were rad, man,” said Michael, obviously not cluing in to the situation at hand.

 

“No,” said Gavin. “Did. You Like. Wearing it?” He whispered this closer to Michael’s ear, letting the air brush his earlobe as he did. He felt the man give an involuntary shudder.

 

Gavin let out a small smirk of victory. The ball was in his court, now. “Well, my little Michael,” he said, keeping his voice husky as he spoke. “I didn’t know you liked wearing girls’ underwear. If I did I would’ve given you these a long time ago.”

 

Michael didn’t respond. Gavin took that as a good sign and let a hand wander down the fabric of his shirt to his jeans, where he trickled his fingers down until he found the— _aha—_ surprisingly growing bulge. He cupped Michael’s crotch through his jeans, and the man gave a small hiss of pleasure.

 

“Do you like this?” Gavin said, letting his fingers tickle across the surface of the denim-clad bulge. “It seems you do. Do you know what I want to do right now?”

 

He then moved his hand to the zipper of Michael’s pants, and pulled it down, revealing the cloth of his Fluttershy panties for Gavin to see. Gavin looked down and smiled at the sight, before reaching with his other hand and pulling Michael’s pants down to show his crotch in its full, panty-clad glory. Michael was panting above him, blushing and obviously fighting if it would be worth it to just declare Gavin the winner of this scenario and make a break for it. It would take him a couple more minutes to decide that, so Gavin wanted to make the best of the moment as much as he could.

 

He grinned at the spectacle in front of him. Despite Michael’s obvious discomfort, his hardness was growing through the cloth, visible and oh-so-sexy against the butterfly and hearts print that adored the lace-trimmed panties. If Gavin wasn’t mistaken, there was a small wet patch currently forming where the head of Michael’s cock was supposed it to be. It was steadily growing bigger under the low light of the supply closet.

 

Gavin bent over to breathe a cloud of air at the wet spot. Above him, Michael let out a small whimper.

 

“You look so sexy, my sweet,” said Gavin, grinning up at the boy before leaning forward to press a soft kiss at that same exact spot. He could practically feel Michael writhe at the action, and Gavin pulled away to look at the man above him.

 

Michael’s face was blushing tomato-red, but he was staring back at Gavin with determined eyes.

 

“Go ahead,” said Michael, glaring at Gavin and refusing to move. “It’s your turn, right? You wanna blow me? Do it.”

 

And Michael was just so _hot_ in that pair of girls’ panties that Gavin was so prepared to throw all sheets to the wind and just swallow his whole length right there when the door to the supply room promptly opened and the sound of a cardboard box hitting the floor was heard. Both men turned to squint at the light and saw Ray just standing there, his expression of complete and utter shock.

 

“Well. Uh.” Ray looked profoundly gobsmacked. He looked from where Gavin was sitting to Michael, and down at his panty-clad nether regions, which was still adorned by that wet patch Gavin was busy paying attention to earlier. The Latino blinked his eyes a couple of times before opening them again and continuing to stare.

 

“Are we—are we still playing gay chicken or…?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _To be honest, Ray was getting tired of all this gay chicken bullshit._

To be honest, Ray was getting tired of all this gay chicken bullshit.

 

It had been fun the first couple of weeks. Setting aside the fact that it quite creepy to see your friends make out in front of you like a pair of horny teenagers, it had been amusing to watch them get confused over their latent gay feelings and still try to one up each other because, well, they’re _Michael and Gavin._ Everything was a game to them.

 

That includes being gay for each other, apparently.

 

Ray had opted to be the curious bystander through all the shenanigans across the RT office during the past weeks, and everything he saw had been way better than getting ringside tickets for UFC.

 

But nothing had prepared Ray for the sight of one of his best friends about to give his other best friend a blowjob in a supply closet.

 

And if that wasn’t enough, one of them had been wearing— _oh god—_ Fluttershy panties.

 

Ray would have to be put in therapy for months. Or years, even.

 

Ray had dropped the box he was carrying and stared in horror at the sight in front of him. There was a bulge straining against the cotton material of Michael’s panties, and Gavin’s lips were shining with spit. Michael was blushing quite hard, and he was panting heavily while Gavin was holding onto his hips like he was about to swallow him whole.

 

“Are we—are we still playing gay chicken or…?”

 

The three men had stared at each other for a long moment after that, with no one daring to break the silence. Ray actually thought he should probably move and let his friends get on with what they were doing, but he found that he was too shocked to even budge a muscle. So he just stayed there with his mouth open and stared at the two disheveled men in front of him.

 

Michael had been the first to move. He let out a disgruntled sound and pushed Gavin bodily away from crotch, before pulling up his pants and leaving the room before anyone could even blink. And so Ray and Gavin were left, the latter sprawled on the floor with his own, shocked expression on his face.

 

“Um,” Ray began, and Gavin started.

 

“Bloody fuck,” he muttered, standing up and running a hand through his hair. Ray cleared his throat and Gavin turned to look at him, as if he just realized his friend was standing there.

 

“I uh—” Gavin said, looking too bewildered at the sudden turn of events.

 

“I’m—I’m not telling anyone about this, if that’s what you want,” Ray offered.

 

“Yes. Yes, please,” said Gavin. He nodded at the thought and awkwardly left the supply closet, leaving Ray standing there with only one flashing through his head. _What the flying fuck just happened?_

\--

 

Things went steadily downhill after that fateful day. Ray came to work only to see that Gavin and Michael were expertly avoiding each other now, much to everyone’s confusion. The office had grown used to seeing the two them try and out-gay each other with increasingly theatrical stunts, and the sudden cold shoulder apparent between Michael and Gavin was a surprise to all. Nobody talked about it at first because it wasn’t bothering anyone, since they were all busy with their individual jobs anyway, but then came Burnie bursting into the AH crew office like the merciless motherfucker that he was, carrying a script and a plan for a new Immersion episode they will have to film.

 

“This is fucking stupid,” said Michael as he and Gavin stood outside that night in the near the small forest behind the RT office, each wearing headgear made out of duct tape and prayers, and carrying one small flashlight. Burnie stood in front of them, a smirk plastered on his face as he waited for the camera crew to finish setting up the shot.

 

“I take it you guys have already read the episode plan?” The RT boss said, pointedly ignoring Michael’s glare and Gavin’s sullen gaze. “Well, then. You guys should probably know what to do.” He made a small gesture at them and cocked his head to one side as if to say, _go on._

Michael heaved a put-upon sigh and proceeded to bend his knees into a crouching position on the grassy lawn. It took a few moments of Burnie just staring at the two of them expectantly before Michael jerked his arm impatiently at Gavin. “What the fuck are you waiting for, Gav?”

 

Ray grinned from where he was standing as he watched Gavin drag his feet towards Michael and proceed to mount the man’s back. As soon as he was in a comfortable position for both of them, Michael stood up, if a bit haphazardly, and Burnie gave them a bright grin.

 

“Alright! That’s great,” he said, before turning to the rest of the RT crew present for the filming. “Hey guys, is everything ready?”

 

“Yep,” said Jack, who was in charge of manning one of the cameras situated along the field. He gave Burnie a thumbs up, and the boss nodded, and turned to the others.

 

“Slenderman’s already been dispatched in the woods,” Ray called out, grinning widely at the thought of Chris in full Slender regalia, crouching somewhere behind a tree and ready to scare the shit out of his two jumpy friends.

 

“Awesome!” Burnie went back to Gavin and Michael, and tapped the latter’s arm as a signal to start. “You can go in, now.”

 

“Whoo! Go, baby!” Lindsay yelled from where she sat with Barbara, both girls wearing complete shit-eating grins on their faces.

 

“I fucking hate all of you!” Michael called back in sing-song, and proceeded to walk towards the group of trees on the far side of the grassy field, guided only by the flashlight Gavin was carrying.

 

Ray waited for Burnie’s thumbs up before he started following them several paces behind, wearing night-vision goggles and carrying a night-vision camera. His task was to record the two from a third person perspective without not letting them know he was there. Ray happened to like this particular assignment—he’d been _longing_ to know what the fuck had been going on between the two in the past week.

 

“Fucking Burnie and his fucking show,” he heard Michael mutter as the man moved to adjust Gavin’s weight on his shoulders.

 

“Don’t—don’t move too much!” Gavin hissed back as he teetered precariously on where he was perched.

 

“How the fuck are we gonna be able to find those papers if I’m not gonna move?” Michael retorted, as he scanned the pitch-black area for any sign of the item.

 

 _Really, still bickering?_ Ray thought to himself as he tried to tread as silently as he could across the grassy forest floor.

 

He saw the two move through the trees, still snapping at each other in small, hissed sounds, as if scared they’ll draw out the Slenderman with their voices. True enough, Chris was supposed to not know where they were, and only come out only when he hears them drawing near, and of course emit loud, inhuman noises to signal his presence.

 

Ray followed them as Gavin whipped his flashlight around like a madman in search of the precious bit of paper.

 

“Gavin! Stop fucking waving the light around! I can’t see shit!”

 

“I can’t be still if you don’t stop adjusting me on your shoulders, you sausage!”

 

It carried on like that for the next couple of minutes, with the two trying to bite each other’s head off as they navigated the darkened woods. Gavin actually managed to spot one page tacked on a tree while Michael saw another under a medium-sized pebble. This reduced the remaining pages to six, and yet Ray could tell the two were already starting to get exhausted, as evidenced by the way Michael was stopping every now and then to make sure that Gavin wouldn’t fall.

 

“Michael!”

 

“What?” Came the man’s irritable response as he shifted his shoulders for the nth time that night.

 

“I see another page over there!”

 

“Where?” Michael scanned the trees to find where Gavin was pointing with his flashlight. Sure enough, another page was fixed on a tree trunk a few meters from where they stood.

 

The two started to approach the tree, and Ray followed behind, a grin forming on his face as he remembered that they left Chris somewhere along this particular part of the forest.

 

_Just a few seconds now. One… Two… Three…_

And as if on cue, an inhuman, rattling sound came from somewhere in the darkened patch of trees, indicating the Slenderman’s presence.

 

“AAAAAAAAAGH!” Ray’s grin grew wider as he saw Gavin almost get dislodged from Michael’s back, apparently already hearing Chris’ noises. Michael turned and heaved Gavin through the woods, running as fast as he could away from the Slenderman.

 

“Michael! I’m falling!” Gavin yelled as he started slipping from the man’s shoulders, the light from his flashlight dancing wildly around as he grasped for purchase.

 

“YOU’RE TOO FUCKING HEAVY!” Michael shouted back, and stopped to adjust Gavin on his back.

 

“Go, go, go! Why’re you stopping?”

 

“Because you said you’re fucking falling!”

 

The weird noises Chris was making got louder, and Ray turned from where he stood to see the man walking towards the other two, his face eerily pale under sparse light of the moon. Chris spotted him where he hid and gave him a thumbs up, before turning back into character and approaching Michael and Gavin’s backs.

 

Gavin, as if sensing his presence, turned around and aimed his flashlight at Chris’ face, letting out another loud scream as he came face to face with the Slenderman.

 

“AAAAAAAH! Michael! Drop me on the ground! Let’s just run!”

 

“But—”

 

“The bloody Slenderman’s behind us! Come on!”

 

Michael dropped Gavin down on the forest floor and both made a run for it. Ray moved to follow them, wondering where the two might go to hide. There weren’t many places set up for the two to actually go in, but there was a small safe house-slash-storage shed they used for other Immersion episodes set up in a clearing, which was half a kilometer away from where they were.

 

 _These two are fucking predictable._ Ray thought to himself as he saw the two sprint towards the cabin, with Chris in hot pursuit. He followed closely behind, moving to stand behind Chris before the clearing as the two men fled to the house and slammed the door behind them.

 

“Well?” He said, removing his night-vision goggles and turning the camera to Chris, who grinned impishly at it. “Are you gonna follow them in?”

 

“Give them a few moments,” said Chris, scratching at his face. “This make-up’s so fucking itchy.”

 

“I’ll go see what they’re up to.” Ray put his goggles back on and stalked towards the cabin. As he got nearer, he heard the boys’ voices grow louder. He shook his head. Michael and Gavin were still arguing.

 

“How on earth did you drop it?” Gavin demanded.

 

“You were moving around too much! The camera fucking fell from my helmet, okay?”

 

“That’s the only working camera we have! Are you telling me we’re gonna have to do all of this again?”

 

“Are you fucking blaming me?” Michael hissed back, sounding indignant. “It wasn’t my fault the helmet was poorly made, you idiot!”

 

“I’m not saying anything, Michael. Stop putting words in my mouth!”

 

“Well, you sure sounded like it,” Michael retorted. Ray rolled his eyes at the exchange.

 

 _Oh my god, will they ever stop fighting?_ He turned and scanned the area for a place where he can probably put his camera on so he can call Burnie and tell him about the dropped equipment. As he looked around, he spotted the storage shed’s outer lock, and stopped. A plan started forming in his head.

 

 _I know Burnie’s going to fucking kill me for this, but, well. YOLO, right?_ Cringing at the mental use of the acronym, Ray took out the keys their boss had given to him during the set-up period and proceeded to lock the two men inside the cabin, a devilish smirk forming across his lips at the small, resultant _click._

“What the fuck was that?” He heard Michael say from inside the shed, and he promptly walked away, jogging back to where Chris stood.

 

“What did you just do?” Chris said curiously as he approached, the man’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I heard Michael shouting. Was he yelling at Gavin?”

 

“Well—”

 

“I SWEAR TO GOD I’LL FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU!” Michael’s enraged voice sounded from the shed. Chris’ eyes widened, and he turned back to Ray, who grinned.

 

“Well, someone’s gotta put an end to all that fighting, right?” He said, to which Chris chuckled, shaking his head, and responded.

 

“Jesus, Ray. I swear you’re worse than Burnie sometimes.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You were fucking asking for it,” Gavin continued, now moving to approach Michael, his eyes not leaving the brunette’s own. “Wearing those panties I gave you and fucking thrusting your cock at me like a whore. You were hard, Michael. I saw it. I fucking licked your dick and you moaned like a little bitch. You know who does those things? Gay people! So don’t fucking tell me you’re over all of this, because I know for a bloody fact that you’re not—not even one sodding bit.”_

It only took a couple of minutes before Ray’s phone started ringing. Chris raised his eyebrows at the noise and Ray heaved a sigh before taking it out.

 

“Sup, Burnie.”

 

“What the fuck, Ray? Michael just called me in a rage and told me you fucking _locked_ them inside the storage shed?”

 

 _Well. That was fast._ “Um, yeah. Yeah, I sort of did.”

 

“Would you mind please telling me _why_ you thought it would be okay to disrupt the shooting by playing a prank on our leads and locking them in a small cabin in the middle of the night?” Burnie sounded like he was barely restraining himself from going into the woods in order to strangle the life out of his employee’s neck. Ray was actually a bit scared.

 

“Well, uh,” Ray struggled for a way to convince his boss that, _no, these idiots need to kiss and fucking make up because they’re driving everyone else up the wall with this stupid will-they-won’t-they nonsense that was supposed to only exist in fucking chick flicks and not in real life!_

“Oh.” Came Burnie’s reply after a moment’s silence. Ray cringed as he realized that he actually said those words out loud. Beside him, Chris was looking quite a bit surprised. “To be honest, it’s starting to piss me off as well. Just—just do me a favor and don’t let it go on for too long, alright? I’m gonna make everyone here take a long coffee break.”

 

“Um, thanks,” said Ray, feeling somewhat mortified at his outburst. He shook his head and adjusted the phone against his ear. “We’ll just be waiting here, then.”

 

“If they don’t come out there as fucking BFFs I’m taking this out on your pay.” With that, the phone line disconnected, and Ray turned to look at Chris, who was staring back at him expectantly.

 

Ray shrugged and grabbed his backpack, opening it to take out a couple of sandwiches, holding one out to Chris. “You hungry?”

 

Chris sighs and accepted the offering, moving to sit on the forest floor and munch on the snack.

 

“This is gonna be a fucking long wait.”

 

\--

 

“Fucking bastards with no fucking lives! I’m gonna fucking end all of them!” Michael was throwing a fit at the storage door, which held strongly against the man’s repeated pounding. Gavin, who was sitting in one corner, opted to sulk while his companion raged all over the room.

 

Gavin shook his head. It’s gonna be a _long_ night if Michael kept going on like that.

 

“Stop it, Michael,” he said finally, after deciding he was not going to endure another minute of the man’s fruitless yelling. “Just… sit down and wait for Burnie to come and get us out.”

 

“He’s not answering my calls anymore!” Michael said, looking like he wanted to throw his phone against the shed’s wall. “Fucking asshole!”

 

“Calm down,” Gavin said firmly, taking his head away from his hands and turning to look at the seething brunette. “You’re not doing anything by shouting, alright? You’re just—adding to all of _this_.”

 

“So I’m being annoying, now?” Michael said indignantly. “Why don’t _you_ do something about this, huh? Instead of just sitting there acting so high and mighty with your fucking zen bullshit?”

 

Gavin took a long suffering breath and moved to stand up. His patience was just about up. “Look, Michael. I don’t like being stuck in here more than you do.”

 

“Well, you sure have one hell of a way of showing it!”

 

“But,” Gavin continued, pointedly ignoring Michael’s reply. “I think Ray’s got a valid excuse for locking us in.”

 

Michael stopped and stared at Gavin incredulously. “What the fuck do you mean? Are you siding with that idiot?”

 

“I’m tired of this, Michael!” Gavin said, sounding incredibly frustrated. “Not just this, being locked inside a shed. I’m tired of being at odds with you all the time!” He ran a hand through his hair and heaved another sigh. “That game we started, it—”

 

“It’s fucking _over,_ that’s what it is,” Michael said. “I’m not doing that shit with you anymore, Gavin. I’m not—”

 

“You’re not what?” Gavin said, levelling Michael with a challenging stare. “You’re not _gay_? Fuck that sodding pile of nonsense, Michael, I saw how you were that day. You _liked_ it. You liked the idea of _me_ swallowing down _your_ cock like it was a bloody popsicle!”

 

“I wasn’t—”

 

“You were fucking asking for it,” Gavin continued, now moving to approach Michael, his eyes not leaving the man’s own. “Wearing those panties I gave you and fucking thrusting your cock at me like a whore. You were _hard,_ Michael. I saw it. I fucking licked your dick and you moaned like a little bitch. You know who does those things? Gay people! So don’t fucking tell me you’re over all of this, because I know for a bloody fact that you’re not—not even one sodding bit.”

 

Gavin was now towering over Michael, the latter pressed up against the wall with Gavin staring down at him, days of pent up frustration and anger evident in the man’s eyes. Michael looked back at him, his cheeks red as he retorted, “Okay, fine. You fucking win. I liked it, that’s why I’m fucking ending this stupid game. I can’t—I can’t _want_ to like it, Gav. I’m not gay. I can’t be gay. Lindsay—”

 

He cut himself off with a shuddering breath as Gavin’s hand snaked up to cup his groin. Sure enough, there already was a hardness evident through Michael’s jeans.

 

“Feel that?” Gavin whispered back, a steely glint in his eyes as he squeezed Michael’s erection through the fabric. “This—this is not about winning or losing anymore, Michael. It’s about how you want me push you up against the wall and finish what we started.” He hissed these words in Michael’s ear, noting with satisfaction that the man had done nothing to push him away, instead choosing to rut slightly against his palm, his breath quickening with every small move.

 

 _Gotcha._ He smirked and leaned over to bite the man’s earlobe, relishing the small intake of breath resulting from the action.

 

“G—Gav, don’t—” Michael’s pleadings were lost as Gavin moved to capture his lips in his own, snaking out a tongue to explore the crevice of his mouth with long, intent sweeps. With a low growl from his throat, Michael buried his hand in Gavin’s hair and pushed him closer, responding to the kiss with passion.

 

It was several moments before they broke apart, both men gasping for air. “Now that’s more like it,” Gavin said, grinning at the still-blushing brunette.

 

“Fucking shut up and fuck me already,” Michael shot back, and moved to grind his hips against Gavin’s own hardness. Gavin bit back a groan of pleasure and leaned over to suck a kiss into the flesh of Michael’s neck.

 

“If that’s what you want,” he said, and promptly dropped down to kneel in front of Michael’s straining groin.

 

“Jesus fuck,” Michael gasped out as Gavin unzipped his pants and freed his erection in one smooth movement, the hardness now exposed to the cool, night air and Gavin’s warm breath. Michael moaned and bucked his hips when he felt Gavin’s hand wrap around the shaft and began moving it up and down in slow, excruciating motions.

 

“You’re so _hard_ , Michael,” Gavin breathed, staring up at the man through his lashes before leaning in and licking the precome oozing from the cock’s slit.

 

“Oh god!” Michael shuddered above him, and Gavin gave a small smirk of victory before moving to swallow the whole tip, sucking the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the sensitive surface.

 

Michael was an incoherent, blubbering mess as Gavin swallowed more of his cock into his mouth, until his whole erection was buried to the hilt. Gavin breathed through his nose for a few seconds, trying to get used to the feel of a whole cock down his throat, before starting to move his head back and forth, hollowing out his cheeks and sweeping his tongue around the shaft like he’d seen in so many porn videos before.

 

And just like all those films, Michael’s response was to groan in pleasure and grab a fistful of Gavin’s hair, his hips thrusting in and out of his hot, wet mouth.

 

It didn’t take too long before Michael gave a huge shudder and spouted out a helpless string of pleading. “Oh my fucking—ah, Gavin—I can’t—I’m—”

 

Gavin only sucked harder, swirling his tongue around the extremely sensitive head, and soon Michael’s dick was spurting come into his mouth, the other man reduced to just clutching at Gavin’s head like his life depended on it and letting his breath out in short, shuddering gasps.

 

Gavin, surprised at the sudden onslaught of salty come in his mouth, had no choice but to swallow. “Oh god,” he said afterwards, almost wanting to spit it out but still valuing his dignity. “That did _not_ taste good.”

 

Above him, Michael rolled his eyes, still breathing heavily against the wall. “I’ll fucking make it up to you,” he said, and dropped to the ground in front of Gavin. He grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss, snaking a tongue out to taste himself in Gavin’s mouth.

 

“Jesus,” he said, pulling away after a moment and making a face. “You’re right. That tastes nasty.”

 

“You said you’re making it up to me,” Gavin said, pouting. His own cock was raging hard against the cruel fabric of his jeans.

 

Michael raised his eyebrows. “Don’t be so fucking impatient,” he said, and moved a hand to free Gavin’s erection from its enclosures. As soon as they managed to pull his pants and boxers down, Michael wrapped a warm, calloused hand around the hard shaft, and leaned down to press a hot, wet kiss on Gavin’s neck.

 

“My turn, now,” he whispered against the skin, and Gavin’s response was to moan and thrust his cock into the tightness of Michael’s palm.

 

\--

 

“It’s almost two hours,” said Chris, putting down his water bottle to peer over at the cabin. “Don’t you think we should check if they’re still alive?”

 

“I’m pretty sure they’re fine,” Ray mumbled as he checked his watch. Chris raised his eyebrows at him. “Okay, okay. I’m standing up.” He clambered up from the ground and dusted off his jeans, squinting across the clearing to the storage shed. “I’m kinda scared to let them out, now.”

 

“Ray!” Chris said. “They’re gonna be a lot angrier if you _don’t_ let them out, okay?”

 

“Fine,” Ray said, heaving a sigh and marching over to the door, with Chris following closely behind. As soon as he reached the cabin, he heard muffled groans from inside, and a high-pitched, “I’m—I’m coming—” followed by a low chuckle.

 

 _Oh my god. I did NOT need to hear that._ Ray closed his eyes and shook out the mental image from his head. Behind him, Chris’ eyes were wide as saucers.

 

“The fuck?” The man mouthed at him when Ray turned to look at his friend.

 

Ray gave a helpless shrug in response, before taking a deep breath and rapping at the storage door.

 

“You guys still okay, there?”

 

There was a sound of someone saying, “Shit!” and flies being zipped up. He waited for a whole couple of minutes, listening to the two men hop about around the shed in frightened urgency, before taking out his keys and moving to unlock the door.

 

“Alright,” he called. “I’m letting you out, now. Just—don’t hurt me, okay?”

 

He unlocked the door with a small _click,_ and stepped back to wait outside with Chris, who looked like he wanted to be somewhere far, _far_ away from this place. A minute passed and suddenly the door was pulled open. Michael and Gavin walked out, both wearing frightening expressions that screamed painful, bloody murder.

 

“Um,” said Ray, swallowing at the sight of his friends glaring back at him. He wondered if he should leave Chris and run for his life.

 

“I. Will. Fucking. Kill you.” Michael ground out, before launching himself at Ray, who gave a loud yelp and scrambled away from the angry brunette, dashing into the woods and towards the RT office.

 

“Well, um,” Chris began, watching as Michael ran after Ray, yelling, “You’re not getting out of this forest alive!” before turning back to face Gavin, whose wore his own, thunderous expression.

 

“At—at least you got laid…?” He said, giving Gavin a helpless grin, and hoping he won’t get punched in the face. He was just an accessory to the prank, after all.

 

“Don’t fucking start,” said Gavin, before stomping away to follow Michael and Ray into the woods and back to the office. Chris watched him walk away, thinking how he’d ever wash the mental image of his two friends fucking out of his head, before resigning himself to years of therapy, heaving a sigh and moving to follow the sullen Brit towards the field of trees.

 

\--

 

It was a good thing Michael was in a fairly nice mood after the storage shed incident, because all Ray got was a black eye as opposed to complete and utter dismemberment. He cringed to himself as he sat in the Achievement Hunter office, remembering how Michael had smashed that X-box to smithereens with a crowbar down at the parking lot, and thanking the high heavens for letting him escape that horrible, horrible fate.

 

Michael had cornered him somewhere in the woods and gave him a strong, hard punch to the face, before muttering, “Stupid fucking asshole who can’t fucking keep his nose out of other people’s business,” and stomping away to the office, leaving his miserable, twitching form to rot in the forest floor.

 

Burnie had only stared at him as if to say, _you had it coming, asshole,_ before declaring the shoot over for the day, and that they’re going to resume tomorrow evening, since Michael and Gavin looked tired as fuck, anyway.

 

Well, if they hadn’t been going at it like rabbits in the storage shed, they’d still have enough energy to complete the shoot! And how did that happen? Because Ray was a stellar fucking friend who cared enough about those two idiots to lock them in a small cabin just so they fucking get that stupid sexual tension out into the open and give everyone a fucking breather!

 

And what did he get as a ‘thank you’? A stupid fucking black eye!

 

He shook his head and went back to his editing job, knowing that, with Michael and Gavin, he’ll probably never even going to hear about that incident ever again without any one of the two wanting to beat him up like a fucking sandbag. So much for true friendship.

 

See if he tries to help them out of their problems anymore.

 

Ray gave them a mental _fuck you_ and continued splicing the video recording he was supposed to be passing to Geoff that day, cringing a little as his bruised eye started acting up again.

 

It must’ve been channeling the remaining vestiges of Michael’s anger, because that exact same moment the door to the AH office burst open and said man walked in, bidding everyone a good morning, except for Ray, whom he seemed to be pointedly ignoring for the last couple of days.

 

Ray huffed at that and continued with this work. _If that’s how you fucking want it, you ungrateful bastard._

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Michael approached his seat beside Gavin, and gave the man a bright grin, to which Gavin responded with his own, wide smile.

 

 _Well, at least something’s right around here._ Ray continued to watch surreptitiously as Michael joked around with Gavin a bit, before turning back to his computer and bending over to type something on the keyboard, the hem of his shirt riding up and exposing his underwear for Ray to see.

 

 _You’re fucking kidding me._ Ray’s eyes widened as he saw the same laced hemline that had been the subject of his nightmares for the past week, which continued on to that horrid Fluttershy print that smirked evilly at him as if to say, _I’m never leaving your head, fucker._

He shook his head again, clearing his mind of the sudden onslaught of horrible mental images, before moving to click furiously at his mouse and groaning inwardly at the thoughts.

 

And, if that wasn’t enough, he heard Michael turn and whisper to Gavin in warm, dulcet tones, his voice thankfully lost in the mess of shouting and laughing that was always present in the AH office.

 

“Game’s not over yet, Gav. You up for tonight?”

To which Gavin responded, his eyes meeting Michael’s in a playful, challenging stare.

 

“Fucking bring it.”

 

Ray resisted the urge to bury his head in his hands, wondering if he could ask Ryan to exchange desks with him for the rest of eternity.


End file.
